


First Sight

by ElizabethWilde



Series: Falling [1]
Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-28
Updated: 2002-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: Jean and Scott meet for the first time.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers
Series: Falling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722052
Kudos: 6





	First Sight

==View 1==

//Jean, bring the glasses you made into my office, please.//

Smiling at the gentle voice inside her head, 20-year-old Jean Grey smiled. //Right away, Professor.// Making glasses to contain the powers of their newest student had proved a welcome challenge for the young woman, and she looked forward to seeing the results of her labor. As Jean made her way to Professor Xavier's office, she wondered what it had been like for the boy--Scott--to live with his eyes closed. It hadn't taken long for Xavier to hear of his powers and bring him to the school, but even a month living in darkness sounded like an eternity.

The door opened to reveal the professor behind his desk, an attractive but weary-looking young man in the chair opposite. "I brought them." She moved to stand in front of Scott and then leaned down, awkwardly attempting to put the glasses on. His hands rose to assist her and Jean stepped back. Their fingers touched briefly and Jean forced herself not to gasp aloud. Despite the dark circles under his tightly closed eyes and the resigned lack of expression on his face, he seemed to surge with power, confidence. //I see what you meant when you said he was special, Professor.//

//Indeed. I thought you might.// Jean caught the passing flicker of a smile on his face.

"You can open your eyes now," Jean urged quietly. "It's okay."

Scott hesitated. "You're sure these work?"

"Positive." 

Jean knew the moment his eyes opened because a slow smile stretched his lips and he looked as though a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "I've never been so happy to have my eyes open."

Catching the underlying admiration behind the words and knowing he was staring directly at her, Jean felt her cheeks flush and looked briefly down at her hands. "I told you they'd work."

The professor suddenly sat up straighter. "Forgive me, I haven't formally introduced you yet. Jean Grey, this is Scott Summers, Scott, Jean Grey, the first student ever brought here." 

==View 2==

Despite the gentle, calming quality to Professor Xavier's voice, it took every ounce of courage Scott possessed not to shake as he sat in the office, exhausted from lack of sleep and terrified of the power he suddenly possessed. "You-you think you've found a way to contain it?"

A good-natured chuckle came from across the desk. "I know we have. Well, Jean has, really. I assisted only superficially. The design of the glasses is hers alone."

Scott nodded vaguely, resisting the urge to let weariness overcome him. He had been unable to sleep comfortably since his "condition" presented itself. Living in terror of what could happen were he to awake suddenly and open his eyes, what might happen if his mother or father came to wake him up and he let his control slip for a moment and looked at them had held any peace and rest far at bay. 

"I assure you, you will find what you seek here, Scott. You are exactly the sort of person we need."

"What sort is that?"

"Strong individuals who want to help those around them." Scott could almost feel the smile directed at him. "You are stronger than you know."

Before he had time to digest the professor's words, he heard the sound of a door creaking open at the back of the room. "I brought them." The voice was beautiful: gentle, calming, and confident. If he hadn't been painfully close to total exhaustion, Scott might have taken more time to analyze the potential attributes of a woman possessing such a voice. He felt something cold and metallic on the sides of his face and realized it must be the glasses. His hands raised almost automatically to take them and slip them on, his fingers coming into contact with some distinctly not his own, softer, more slender.

The other hands withdrew and then the voice came again, "You can open your eyes now. It's okay."

Okay. Scott fought the fear that rose in him, the doubt. Logically, he knew they would never risk their own safety by doing anything risky. His mind wasn't ready for logic. "You're sure these work?"

"Positive." The woman--Jean--seemed to feel confident of her handiwork, and Scott had no intention of contradicting anyone who sounded so self-assured. He opened his eyes slowly and felt a goofy smile spreading across his face. The young woman in front of him was gorgeous: depthless dark eyes, vibrant auburn hair, a gentle smile. "I've never been so happy to have my eyes open." Realizing suddenly how much it sounded like a line, Scott blushed along with her, hoping he hadn't made a complete idiot out of himself.

"I told you they'd work."

"Forgive me, I haven't formally introduced you yet. Jean Grey, this is Scott Summers, Scott, Jean Grey, the first student ever brought here." 

Scott's gaze flicked only briefly to the distinguished older man before turning back to Jean. He held out a hand, which she accepted. "It's good to meet you, Jean."

==View 3==

Professor Xavier watched the students with a smile. He had known from the first time he met with Scott that the boy had the sort of ambition and drive which would ensure his success in whatever field he chose, whatever path he pursued. Jean had the same sort of determination. Even when she was younger, Jean projected calm in a way that put some people off as much as it drew others in, and Scott's confidence would in the same manner, Xavier predicted, both solve and create conflict.

As he watched them speak politely, small talk always used to dispel the awkwardness of first meetings, he knew he had been right. They would compliment each other perfectly as teammates, friends... perhaps more.

"Jean, would you show Scott around the school?" Xavier suggested in the first lull of their conversation. 

"Certainly, Professor." Smiling at Scott, she rose. He followed suit, tailing her to the door. 

"I hope you enjoy your time here, Scott." 

The young man nodded. "I'm sure I will, Sir."

The smile on Xavier's face broadened slightly as they left his study. //Yes, I'm sure you will.//


End file.
